Central Intelligence Agency
|image = Infobox - Central Intelligence Agency.jpg |english name = Central Intelligence Agency |japanese name = Unknown |romanized name = Unknown |other names = CIA The Company |founding location = United States |founding year = 1947 |activities = Investigation Espionage |classification = Intelligence Agency |affiliation = American Law Enforcement |ethnicity = American Japanese |gadgets = Unknown |members = Ethan Hondou † Hidemi Hondou Barney † Unnamed |manga debut = 0 |anime debut = 0 |chapters = 0 |episodes = 0 |movies = 0 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 0 |closings = 0 }} The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is the Foreign Intelligence Service of America, tasked with gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the world. The CIA Team secretly deployed in Japan is responsible for the investigation of the Black Organization. Background The Central Intelligence Agency has been investigating the Black Organization for at least four years. Four years prior to the current timeline, CIA Agent Ethan Hondou was sent to infiltrate the Black Organization. Ethan's Daughter, Hidemi Hondou, follows her own Father's Footsteps and eventually became a fully fledged CIA Agent. She adopts the alias "Rena Mizunashi" and temporarily joins the Black Organization to introduce a New Middleman for Ethan after the previous one was killed. Upon joining the Black Organization, Hidemi become a Television Announcer of Nichiuri TV to suit the interests of the mysterious criminal syndicate. Hidemi Hondou was supposed to fake her death after introducing the New Middleman to Ethan in order to leave the organization. However, a tracker was planted on Hidemi's Clothing which led the Black Organization to Ethan and Hidemi's Rendezvous Location. Ethan, who had anticipated something like this could happen, prepared in advance a setup that would allow Hidemi to maintain his cover in the Black Organization. Before committing suicide, Ethan told her not to give up and to complete the CIA Mission in his stead. He left a recording of an interrogation, bit his own wrist and shot Hidemi's Clothing to imply that a struggle had took place. Ethan then explained to Hidemi what to say to the Black Organization regarding the incident. He told her to pretend that Ethan had interrogated her and that Hidemi had bit his wrist, grabbed his gun and killed him. A few moments later, Hidemi leaves and Barney arrives at the scene, witnessing the corpse of Ethan who had recently committed suicide. Gin and Vodka also arrive and observe the grieving Barney who repeatedly says the name "Hondou". Knowing that he had been cornered, Barney also committed suicide to prevent the Black Organization from capturing a CIA Agent. Soon after, Gin and Vodka reported the incident to the Black Organization and the Boss believed Hidemi's Story. In recognition of his remarkable loyalty and sheer savageness, the Boss promoted her to a Codenamed Agent and gave her the Codename "Kir". Years later, Eisuke Hondou investigated and searched for Rena Mizunashi in order to find out how she is connected with the disappearance of his sister, Hidemi Hondou. Upon meeting with Rena at Haido Central Hospital, he learns her true identity and discovers that his father and sister were both working for the CIA, as revealed by Conan Edogawa. Since Eisuke had learned the Black Organization Boss' Email Address, FBI Agent James Black offered him to enter the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Witness Protection Program. However, he declined, stating that he would join the CIA like his father and sister and vowed to cause havoc on the Black Organization. Activities The CIA Team sent in Japan mostly deal with cases involving the Black Organization, with an unknown primary goal. The CIA also conducts Reconnaissance Missions to gather more information regarding the mysterious criminal syndicate. Currently, the CIA investigates and monitors the illegal activities and illicit operations secretly utilized by the Black Organization. Aside from Criminal Investigative Research, the CIA continues its secret investigation with the support of FBI Agents Shuichi Akai and Jodie Starling. Members Agents *† Ethan Hondou - CIA Agent; BO Member *Hidemi Hondou - CIA Agent; BO Member "Kir" *† Barney - CIA Agent *Unnamed - CIA Agent(s) Collaborators *Shuichi Akai - FBI Agent; Former BO Member "Rye" *† Amanda Hughes - Investor *Jodie Starling - FBI Agent Trivia *Although other CIA Agents have been shown briefly in flashbacks to Ethan's Past, only three CIA Agents have been named. Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:American Law Enforcement